Burning Spirit
by Dragomemoirs
Summary: Dante is pulled up to kill the evil nun. I created this for fun to help get more into writing


Oneshot

Dante's Inferno X The Nun

AN: I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot I was thinking up, I had a lot of fun writing this mostly because it was just so weird.

-Burning Spirit-

Dante felt his soul being pulled from the depths of hell, was this his absolution maybe he sure as hell didn't know what to think. The pulling ceased when he burst forth from the ground, the damp soil clinging to his flesh. Dante quickly patted himself off and checked his equipment, he still had the grim reaper's scythe and his cross, (which meant he was still dead, great) the cross he stitched into his body was still shown.

Sighing Dante looked around the area, he saw an Abby which looked less decrepit than the one in his journey to hell. He began walking, but when he saw a body that was hanging from the window, he sprinted over to investigate. It was a woman she had obviously hung herself, the poor soul he offered a prayer in hopes of absolution for her soul but what good were the prayers of a sinner.

There was another man walking up through the brush, he had a cart of supplies behind him. He froze when he saw the woman's body in complete shock. The body then fell to the ground, its blood was unnaturally fresh against the stone steps. Dante narrowed his eyes in suspicion, while the man approached the body and examined her. It was clear he didn't know what to do so he took the body and the supplies, placing them in a tiny building that was connected to the Abby.

"Hello good sir, I have a question for you," Dante called out to the man, but to no avail. "Shit, it seems that I am indeed still dead. Damn this really complicates things, but I was part of the 'holy' crusade I am sure I can handle anything that was to come at me." Dante scoffed a bit at the holy part, there was nothing good about that crusade the priest forgave us of any and every sin we committed in the name of God, yet all of our souls were damned anyway.

Dante walked up the steps of the Abby, the blood splatter was still growing as if the body was never moved. The air around the place felt wrong, it felt as if a great evil was inside of this place. He felt to explore the area before he moved inside of the Abby. He took a side path which led him to a cemetery, there were crosses everywhere he looked and so many graves. He saw a nun praying over one of the graves, he quickly approached because those of the faith could sometimes see spirits.

"Hello, can you hear me?" Dante asked quickly asked.

The nun jumped at the sound of his voice and she quickly turned around. That was when he noticed she was a little see-through on some parts of her body.

"Well shit you're dead too, but I guess that makes things easier." Dante sighed, "sister what has happened to this Abby."

"There is an evil here, it killed all of the other sisters. It stalks the halls looking and waiting for a vessel so it can escape this place. It cannot leave due to this entire place being surrounded by crosses. I warn you to stay away from it. There is nothing a mortal soul can do against a demon."

"Well, that is where you are wrong, sister. I have slain the Grim Reaper himself as well as a horde of demons." Dante grabbed his cross, "I can absolve you from this mortal coil sister, you can rest now in heaven with the holy father."

Before the nun could speak to him he placed the cross in front of him and holy blue light consumed her form and her soul rose into the air.

Dante turned towards the Abby, it was time to kick some demon ass. He sprinted towards the large Abby doors and placed a good kick against the wood, he shattered the door knocking it off its hinges.

"FACE ME DEMON, YOU HAVE SPIT ON GOD'S NAME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Dante whipped his head around looking for the closest disturbance, then he heard something laughing. Dante smiled demons were always the same, too stupid to realize they were doomed. He gripped the soul stealer's scythe, preparing himself for a fight against the demon.

He saw his wife running between the columns trying to lure him into the demon's lair. "DEMON DO YOU THINK I AM FOOLISH, I KNOW MY WIFE RESTS HER SOUL IN HEAVEN. I WILL RIP YOU INTO PIECES AND MAKE YOU REGRET MESSING WITH ME." He waited only to hear more laughing and the sound of someone screaming, begging for death. "COME AT ME YOU COWARD STOP HIDING IN THE SHADOWS AND FUCKING FACE ME!" Dante was getting tired of yelling at the demon, placing the scythe on his back, he gripped the cross tightly charged its holy energy and fired off a large white cross that burned the shadows in front of him.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS ME TO WHUP THAT UNHOLY ASS!" That seemed to piss it off, he felt it stirring in the dark. That is when the figure appeared as a nun, down the corridor, its mouth was opened wide showing off its teeth.

"I will kill you, Templar, you are only human," the demon chuckled, "which is why your wife was taken to hell and defiled. How does it feel knowing that you failed her."

Dante stared hard at the demon, "so you can read memories, then you also know that I have killed bigger and stronger things than you." He advanced on the nun, "I fought death in a one on one fight and I came out victorious, I refused to die because I am human." The demon was gliding backwards away from him.

"So if you are still confident then give it your best shot demon, I will even give a free shot." He stood shock still in the corridor and spread his arms wide, "make sure you don't miss."

The demon raised its arm and opened its mouth, it seemed to make gravity become nonexistent, However, Dante remained standing firm where he was.

"There goes your only chance demon," Dante grabbed the scythe. It extended, responding to his touch, happy to kill demon scum. "I will now kill you in the name of the lord."

Dante rushed the demon, and quickly slammed the scythe straight through it. The demon's hands scratched at the scythe as he slowly impaled the demon into the wall, Dante grabbed the cross and brought it towards the demon.

"I am going to completely destroy you demon, I hope this hurts." He pressed the white cross into it, he could smell the demon's flesh burn and he saw it bubble.

It howled and screeched at him, but he kept the cross pressed against it, continuously charging it with holy energy. A bright light flashed and filled the Abby with the holy light of God.

Dante walked out of the Abby pleased with himself, he wandered the grounds looking for more wayward souls and sending those he found to heaven. He looked towards the sun, his journey wasn't over he had other demons to kill. He walked down the path away from the Abby preparing himself for more trouble, but whatever was to come he would gladly take it on this was his redemption.

-Burning Spirit-

AN: Now it is over, thanks, everyone. I hope it was an enjoyable read. Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
